


My world revolves around you

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because I'm a sucker for that, M/M, Miscommunication, Ridiculous, epic levels of obliviousness, sterek, stupid stupid pick up lines, the occasional swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: Cheesy pick-up lines are hilarious, unless you're using them on someone you actually like.





	My world revolves around you

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is me attempting to get back on the wagon. I don't think I've written anything on over six months (and it probably shows) but I gotta start somewhere so here goes.

 

It starts off innocently enough.

“If you were a chicken, you’d be impeccable.” Stiles snorts at his own joke. “Get it?”

Scott rolls his eyes and groans. “That’s just awful dude, you’re not actually using these on other people, are you?”

It’s like Scott’s words spark an idea in Stiles’ brain. Everyone’s a target. No one is safe.

“Hey Lyds!”

The red head glances up from her notebook.

“The world revolves around the sun-”

Her brows are already drawing together in a scowl.

“-but my world revolves around you.”

Lydia stares down Stiles, but his goofy grin never falters, so she huffs and goes back to her homework.

“Aw, come on. Nothing? That was my best one!” Stiles moans.

Lydia doesn’t even look up. “You’re going to be single for a long time then.”

“Oh, how about this one,” Stiles is pushing aside his books, homework forgotten. “Do you like heavy metal? Because I could teach you-“

“Finish that sentence, Stilinski, and the only reason I’ll be screaming is because you are dead.”

Stiles sighs and reaches for his textbook. Banshees have no sense of humour.

It’s Kira who notices that Derek never seems to be on the receiving end of Stiles’ terrible pick-up lines.

They’re all sitting around in the loft, waiting for Derek to pay the delivery driver and return with pizza.

Stiles tries shrugging it off. “Despite what you guys think, I value my limbs, I’d rather not have Derek tear one of them off because I’ve offended hid delicate sensibilities. I do have _some_ sense of self-preservation.”

Lydia scoffs from her seat.

Stiles twists to glare at her. “I do.”

“Self-preservation? I don’t need to be a werewolf to know that’s a lie.” Lydia uncrosses her legs and leans forward. “You won’t use your childish pick-up lines on Derek, because you actually like Derek.” She raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as Stiles’ mouth drops open.

“No, I don’t!” He splutters.

“Wait, what?” God bless Scott and his obliviousness.

Stiles is glaring daggers at Lydia. A silent plea for her to stop. Derek could be back at any moment!

“Getting brushed off by the rest of us is no big deal,” Lydia goes on, ignoring Stiles’ stare. “But you actually have feelings for Derek and you can’t bear the thought of him turning you down.”

“No.” Stiles scrambles, glancing from Scott to Kira. Kira looks just as smug as Lydia. Damn her for bringing it up. Scott looks thoughtful, like the gears are slowly turning in his mind. Making connections, damning connections. “I don’t- It’s not like that!”

“Prove it.” Lydia challenged, reclining gracefully. She’d look right at home stroking a fluffy white cat, like one of those classic movie villains.

“I don’t need to prove anything,” Stiles crosses him arms in front of his chest. “There’s nothing to prove.”

Kira initiates the chant. “Prove it!” She cries.

“Prove it!” Malia is quick to join in.

Liam says nothing from his position on the floor, but his expression is smug.

Stiles turns to each of them, “Yeah, fun. Let’s all gang up on Stiles,” he complains. “Scott, help a brother out.”

Scott shrugs like, what can you do, but damn it his face is positively gleeful.

“Scotty! Scott. My first friend. My best friend. Scotty-boy.”

“We’ve had to put up with it for weeks.” Scott’s tone is almost sympathetic, but it falls short when he smirks and says, “paybacks a bitch.”

“You-” Stiles’ mouth flops open, searching for his wittiest retort. “…suck!

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Real powerful comeback.”

Scott’s jabbing a finger at his best friend. “Stiles, I dare you- “

Stiles feels his eyes roll, out of his head, out of this plane of existence. “How old are you? Six?”

Scott shushes him, ignoring the eyeroll of the century. “I dare you to tell Derek your absolute worst, cringy-est pick-up line.”

“Or what?”

“Or… “ He falters.

Stiles knows Scott doesn’t have the balls.

Strawberry blond hair tickles the back his neck and the banshee whispers, “Or we’ll tell Derek how you really feel.” And just… Lydia Fucking Martin everybody.

Derek chooses that moment to return to the loft, pizza boxes piled high in his grip. There’s yelling and laughter and Stiles prays for the sweet release of death.

All he gets, though, is a nudge and a sharp look from Lydia, so Stiles swallows his mouthful of pizza and takes a breath and…

“Hey Derek?”

Derek turns, hand lowering pizza back onto his plate.

“So, we’re learning about important dates in History at the moment… want to be one of them?”

Silence.

Thick eyebrows draw together in a scowl. But then Scott and Kira are snorting over their shared plate and… and it’s over. Stiles didn’t combust and Derek didn’t look disgusted or tell him to leave and Stiles was probably just imagining the way Derek’s ears flushed red.

It’s later, halfway through the movie, when Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 _If you were a transformer, you’d be a HOT-obot, and your name would be Optimus Fine_.

He gapes at his phone, then sneaks a sideways glance. Everyone around him is caught up in the action onscreen, attention glued to the glowing box. Derek’s no exception, but Stiles can see the light glinting off the mobile he’s fiddling with absentmindedly. And if his cheeks are rosy, it’s probably only because the onscreen explosions are casting a fiery glow over the room.

Still this… this is amazing. Because none of his friends had ever played along with Stiles’ stupid game. And suddenly it’s on.

Stiles texts back. _Is your name google? Because you’re the answer to everything I’ve been searching for._

He waits and watches out of the corner of his eye as Derek glances down at the screen that’s lit up in his hands.

_Are you the square root of -1 because you can’t be real._

Stiles bites his lip to keep from smiling and turns back to the television. As the credits start to roll he realises he has no idea what they’d been watching.

After that, it becomes this thing that just completely snowballs out of control.

Stiles turns up at the loft, greeting Derek with “is your face McDonalds? Because I’m loving it” and gets to work pulling out his latest packet of research on whatever big bad they’re facing that week.

One time he’s sitting on the couch, easing his laptop off his legs and shooting Derek an offhand comment. “Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.” And chuckling to himself at the look of Derek’s face.

He knows he needs to reign it in before he gets too caught up but he just. can’t. help it. Because Stiles would do anything to watch Derek’s cheeks and ears flush red. To watch the way he tries to retaliate but more often than not, gets completely derailed, mouth moving but words catching in his throat and god damn it, it’s adorable.

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

“For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on.”

“I know you’re busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list?”

“Stiles.”

“Hmm?”

They’re alone at the loft. Stiles turned up early to clarify some research he’s been going over about forest nymphs. His laptop is open on the couch, pages strewn across every bit of available space.

“Stiles. I think we need to stop.”

“Uh,” Stiles puts down the sheet of paper he’d been holding. “Okay, I figured we’d wait ‘til the others get here but yeah, a break sounds good.” He shuts his laptop and reaches his arms up into a stretch. “Hey, Derek,” Stiles grins. “You’re hotter than the bottom of my laptop.”

“Yeah, you need to stop that.” Derek’s arms are crossed and he has his brooding face on.

Stiles laughs. “What? That wasn’t even the worst one.”

Derek shakes his head and gives him a pointed look. “Stiles. I know.”

Stiles just stares, eyebrows raised, waiting for the conversation to make sense.

“You don’t have to play this game anymore.” Derek says after a moment. “I _know_.”

Did Derek know how Stiles felt about him? How did he find out? His heart was racing. Was that- had his stupid racing heart given him away? “You know?” He draws the words out slowly. “And?”

Derek scowled. “And it’s childish and stupid.”

“Oh…” Stiles face fell. There it was then. Derek Hale thought Stiles’ crush was ‘childish and stupid’. Greatest day ever. Not. Still, he needed to know. “Is it- is it the age difference?”

The question seemed to throw Derek for moment. “You and Scott are the same age.”

And now Stiles is thrown too, so he asks. “What are we talking about right now?”

“I’m talking about that stupid dare.”

Which really doesn’t help, and Derek is looking more and more resigned with each question Stiles asks.

“What dare? I’m so confused right now.” Perhaps Derek doesn’t know about Stiles’ feelings after all. Maybe Stiles can still pretend that even has a chance with Derek.

“Pack night. I heard Scott dare you to- “

Oh. That dare. Never mind. Derek had known all along. The illusion is shattered.

“That was ages ago!” Stiles splutters, rising from his spot on the couch. “Why didn’t you say anything?” His hands are in his hair anxiously running through the locks. “God, I feel like such an idiot. This whole time you knew. And what,” he turns on Derek, “you were just humouring me?”

“What?”

Stiles is pacing. “Jesus, you must have been so uncomfortable!"

Derek catches Stiles’ shoulders in an attempt to get his attention. “Stiles, stop- “

“This whole time you knew I liked you and you just let me make a complete fool of myself!”

Stiles jerks free and they stand there in the middle of the living room. He turns to start pacing again, but Derek has a hand around his wrist.

“You like me?”

Stiles tries to tug his hand loose. “Dude, just stop. You just told me you heard the whole thing. You don’t need to play along anymore.”

Derek let him go. “I heard Scott dare you to use the pick-up lines.”

“Yeah…” Stiles clutches his hand to his chest.

“That’s all I heard.” Derek tells him. They both stand there awkwardly for a moment, before Derek breaks the silence. “You like me?

“You- you didn’t know?” Derek shakes his head. “But that’s how this whole thing started. Lydia- Lydia said….” Stiles glances up at Derek and takes a deep breath. “Yes, I like you. Jesus Christ, I like you so much!” The words come out in a rush, like if he doesn’t speak now and speak fast it’ll never happen.

“Lydia was teasing me, so Scott dared me to use my worst pick-up line on you and the whole thing escalated and god, this is embarrassing and you- Jesus, Derek, I couldn’t help it, you just looked… and then you joined in and like, man, they were so bad and I guess there was always a part of me that knew this was going to happen, that you were going to get tired of it and- will you please stop looking at me like that- here it is and I’m sorry okay? Please say something before I make this worse, like this whole verbal word vomit is just digging me deeper and your eyebrows are getting judgier and I-

Warm lips are pressed against his mouth, silencing his outburst.

“Breathe Stiles.” Derek pulls away, watching Stiles face carefully.

“I uh-“ Stiles swallows. “You just…” he trails off.

Derek is still so close. Stiles imagines he can feel the body heat radiating from the werewolf. “If you’d taken a second to breathe, I could have gotten a word in and told you it was okay.”

Stiles takes a step back. “’It’s okay’? Those words don’t fill me with confidence Derek.”

“Okay that you like me.” Derek steps forward.

“Yep, still not feeling it.” But Stiles is smiling now and Derek is back in his personal space and when their lips meet again Stiles is moving eagerly against Derek, tongue darting out to taste what he’s been dreaming of for oh so long.

He pulls back, wondering when his fingers became tangled in Derek’s hair. “But I think I’m beginning to understand,” he says, voice low. “You like me too?” Stubble scrapes against his jaw. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“Stiles?” Derek’s breath his hot against Stiles’ neck.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://all-hale-the-king.tumblr.com/) and send me some more prompts  
> :)


End file.
